


Colorless

by Izukus_Thot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, Gore, I'm numb while writing this, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, brain is rotting with angst, don't know how to tag, first post on ao3, hard to read, i'm scared to post this, pls help me, um crying, weird spurt of angst yk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukus_Thot/pseuds/Izukus_Thot
Summary: Basically, the story starts off with Bokuto driving and Akaashi is in the passenger's seat. Everything is well, it was just after their wedding until something horrible happens...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Colorless

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!! I have discord and I write angst and other things. I decided to write a little angst fic because I feel most confident in my talents of angst, and I felt like writing something with Bokuaka! I just wanted to say that I have very bad punctuation so please excuse that. I hope you enjoy and I will try my absolute hardest! Cry, or don't cry. Either is normal. Stay safe hun <3  
> I didn't proof read this so if there are errors then well. idk. I'm unprofessional like that.

Bokuto and Akaashi had just gotten married. They were having the night of their lives, genuine smiles worn on their faces. Bokuto's fingers grip the steering wheel as he moves through the cars eager to get to their hotel. He felt so lucky to have his soulmate next to him. He thought he was the luckiest man alive. Nothing could go wrong on their day, everything was so perfect. Akaashi sat in the passenger seat, his suit fitting his body well. Bokuto driving, concentrating on the road but also jamming out to his favorite music. Both of his feet were aching due to dancing for so long. The rain falling onto the windshield, easily being wiped away by the windshield wipers. Akaashi loved this weather, it made him feel safe and on top of that he had his muscular husband sitting next to him, ready to give his all to protect him. Akaashi was so happy. Through most of his life he had a hard time showing happiness or even being happy. That was...Until he met Bokuto. As soon as he saw the boy he knew his future was going to be brighter. 

Bokuto gave Akaashi hope, let him know that there was such a thing called "happiness". Told Akaashi that he would be happy, and that he would stick by his side till he saw him smile. Even when Akaashi did smile, Bokuto never left. He was there when Akaashi needed him. Even at 3 am in the morning, rushing to his side on a school trip. Nothing could stop him from thinking he didn't deserve Bokuto. He just didn't understand how he could be so blessed. Bokuto was a miracle. Someone so rare. You could find a diamond buried deep beneath the ocean floor, before you found someone like Bokuto. His smile shined brighter then the sun, his hair flowing through the wind gracefully, and his personality. A personality that had Akaashi hooked to him. Once he latched onto Bokuto...He was never going to let go. 

Akaashi had been alone most of his life. He was so sick of being so lonely. He just wanted someone to care for him. And suddenly, out of nowhere. Bokuto walks into his life. Giving him a sense of safety, a sense of love, and a sense of meaning. Akaashi used to think his life was meaningless. Used to think there was no point to continue pushing. But Bokuto... Bokuto made his life meaningful. He made him want to get out of bed every morning and try his best. He brought out the true colors in Akaashi, his true colors, almost as vibrant as a butterfly's wings. 

Akaashi looked into Bokuto's amber eyes, the pure love he felt for him swallowed him whole. How could he possibly ever live a life without this man beside him? That's the thing...There was no life without Bokuto. And that's why Akaashi loved him so much. Because even in the terrible world they were living in, Bokuto made is seem so beautiful. And instead of describing it as hell, Akaashi would describe is as a wonderland. Only because Bokuto had so much impact on him. 

The road getting slicker and slippery gave Akaashi anxiety. Bokuto was taking the corners fast, not able to see what was coming from the other side. 

"Bokuto-San, please slow down." Akaashi said with a calm yet shaky voice. 

"Calm down Agaashe!! Everything will be fine! I'm just so excited to cuddle you. This is the happiest day of my life. It seems like all of my dreams have came true, you make my heart so full Akaashi." Bokuto said, his voice truly happy and you could hear how much he loved Akaashi just by the tone of his voice. Bokuto had took his eyes off the road for just a second, only to see Akaashi's facial expression but that was probably the biggest mistake we could ever make... 

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, then looked back at the road only to see that another car was coming rapidly around the corner. 

"BOKUTO-SAN!!" he yelled with all the power in his voice. 

The tires skidding against the pavement as the cars crashed together, making a loud screeching noise. The car spinning closer and closer to the edge, Bokuto knocked out cold. Akaashi tried to grasp the steering wheel but before he knew it, the car had broken the railing and soon begun to roll down into the dark pit that was past the cliff. Glass flying everywhere, Akaashi tried to keep calm but his entire body was shaking. Pieces of glass dug into his pale skin, making tiny rips. As the car caught air, Akaashi's head hit the dashboard and knocked him out as well. 

Akaashi's mind was spinning, his eyes crept open. Yet all he saw was blurry shapes. He rubbed his eyes once more and awoke to Bokuto bleeding beside him. Akaashi's hand hesitated before he placed his hand against Bokuto's cheek. A tiny piece of glass dug into Bokuto's cheek. Tears streamed down Akaashi's face as he slowly pulled it out, leaving the residue of blood on the piece of glass. Akaashi's whimpers were loud. It had been at least 2 hours since the car stopped rolling. He had been passed out for a long time. Akaashi focused his sight on Bokuto's chest to find it was not rising. He put his ear against Bokuto's chest, his leg trapped under the crushed pieces of metal. There was still a heart beat. 

Akaashi let out a sigh of relief, tears still clouding his vision. Akaashi placed his hands onto Bokuto's chest, from a this angle Akaashi was not able to put on much pressure but it was worth a try. Akaashi pushed his hands down as hard as he could, his heart was breaking into two. Bokuto was not showing any response. Akaashi whimpered while pressing their lips together, trying to give Bokuto CPR. Then, out of the corner of his eye...Bokuto's fingertip twitched. Akaashi gasped loudly as Bokuto's eyes opened. 

"A-Akaashi?" Bokuto questioned, his eyes barely open and his voice raspy. 

"Bokuto-san!" he said. Akaashi's tears fell with quickening pace as he heard his voice. Akaashi sniffled while giving Bokuto a hug. "Bokuto please save me..I'm scared. I don't want to die." he said. 

"Akaashi I'm so sorry...This is all my fault. I ruined everything." Bokuto said. He was so scared Akaashi blamed him for everything. Maybe if he just listened...Maybe if he was more careful, then maybe Akaashi wouldn't be scared. And maybe they wouldn't have crashed. 

"No Bokuto! It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We just need to survive ok? Just keep breathing. We need help." Akaashi said. 

"How are we going to get help Akaashi? Our phones wouldn't get signal out here and plus, they are probably broken. We are all alone." Bokuto said, tears falling down his cheeks now as well. 

"Don't say that! We can do this! You are the best Bokuto! You are the strongest person I know. We get through this. I promise. Please don't say this is the end." Akaashi pleaded. 

"I'm sorry Akaashi but..." Bokuto stops, lifting up his hands from his stomach revealing a huge shard of glass, piercing his stomach. Blood rushing out in huge waves. "I think... I'm going to die Akaashi...Ii think this is the end of our story. Just promise me to keeping being yourself. The guy I fell in love with. We wrote one hell of a story, but I think it's finally time to close the book. I love you more than words can express. I never thought that I would be able to marry someone so perfect for me. You always call me an angel Akaashi...But if I am an angel, you are my heaven. S-Surivive for me." Bokuto says, blood rushing out of his mouth. 

Akaashi's eyes became colorless, the vibrant sea-green they used to be was now covered by the pure sadness Akaashi was feeling. "No! Bokuto-san please! This doesn't have to be the end come on we can survive! Please don't leave me. You are the only thing that makes my life meaningful. If you leave I will be alone. My heart will wilt Bokuto please. I can't live without you." he says.

Bokuto's body becomes limp as the life drains out of him. The warmth that Akaashi once felt while looking into his eyes was now gone. The safety feeling that Bokuto brought was leaving Akaashi. Because now, he was truly alone. His body shaking, the rain still pouring and his heart crushed. Akaashi yells out, as loudly as he can. The massive amount of pain he was feeling as he felt Bokuto's body warmth leave. He gripped onto Bokuto's hand, and cried into his shirt, trying to best to "survive" without Bokuto. Which was not only the hardest thing he ever had to do, but it was a thing he truly thought was impossible. 

"I will love you Bokuto. Even if I have to go through so much pain. I will try my hardest to make it out alive. Just hold me...One last time. Protect me..Even if you don't know I'm here."


End file.
